Porcelain Heart
by LittleTayy
Summary: Sometimes being helplessly in love can cause people to make stupid decisions; like going back to a man that's already hurt you more than once. Rachel/Nick.


**Porcelain Heart **

It happened faster then she could comprehend, especially in her drunk state. His hand connected with her cheek sharply, whipping her head to the side with the force of the hit. Rachel was stunned into silence, her hand pressed to her reddening cheek as she fought back tears.

She didn't know what to do but she was not going to cry in front of the prick. She avoided his gaze as she stood quickly, grabbing her bag and keys, preparing to leave. Nick quickly stood too, following behind her, grasping her arm and spinning her round to face him.

"Rachel, wait! Where are you going?" He demanded, his voice still tinged with anger.

"Don't touch me, ya bastard," Rachel spat, her voice shaky and unsure as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Rachel please, I'm sorry. You were just going on, ranting about nothing. I lost control," Nick pleaded with her as she walked towards the door.

"Save it Nick," Rachel spat opening the door, "I don't want to hear it."

* * *

Coming in the next day and Rachel had tried her hardest to cover the blue-ish bruise, hand printed across her face. Her make-up was on thicker than usual and her hair was out, in an attempt to cover the mark. She couldn't let anyone see it, especially Janet because she knew all hell would break loose then.

Her blonde partner already hated Nick and the fact they were together. She didn't even want to think about what Janet'd say if she found out about the bruise. Rachel suspected she'd probably tell Jill and she just knew they have him arrested but, she didn't want that.

Last night had been the first time anything like that had ever happened in their relationship. She was almost confident it wouldn't happen again, Nick wasn't that kind of guy. Yet, she didn't really know Nick, not really, not even after two years together. She was so confused though, she had no idea how she really felt about it all and right now she couldn't even go to her best friend about it.

* * *

"Did you see that mark on her face?" DCI Jill Murray asked as she and Janet looked over crime scene photos.

"What, the one she tried to smother with make-up? Yeah I saw it," Janet replied, glancing over to her boss and long time friend.

"Do you know what happened?"

"We're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment but if I had to take a guess, somebody's knocked her about?" Janet answered concern evident in her voice.

"Knock her about? Who'd be gutsy enough to do that to her?" Jill asked, concern growing stronger for her brilliant young DC.

"Probably that prick Nick Savage," Janet growled, just the thought of the man making her angry, "She started seeing him again you know."

"Are you kidding me? If he's done that to her why hasn't she had him arrested?" Jill asked in disbelief.

"Because, he's been stringing her along for years and she's helplessly in love with him," Janet replied disgusted.

"You've tried talking to her then?"

"Of course. She bloody well won't listen though. Bloody dense as a forest that girl when it comes to anything personal," Janet sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Rachel sat in her car outside the apartment block, debating on what to do. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to leave if Nick was there, she knew he'd be able to talk her into forgiving him if she spoke to him. Still though, if she was going to leave she had to get her clothes and her stuff, she couldn't just leave them there.

Getting out of her car she hoped she was making the right choice. The chances of Nick actually being at home during the middle of the day were slim, which was good for her at least. As she entered the apartment block and made her way to the elevators she fiddled nervously with her car keys. She really didn't want to see Nick because she knew he'd somehow convince her to stay even though she knew she shouldn't.

The elevator ride to her floor was fairly quick and as she stepped off onto her hallway she couldn't help the nerves that fluttered in her stomach. Reaching her door she hesitated for a moment before sucking it up and entering the apartment she shared with Nick. Looking around she noticed the empty apartment and was silently grateful that her soon to be ex-boyfriend wasn't there.

She moved quickly to the bedroom, gathering her close in a black duffel bag. She was about to make her way to the bathroom when she heard the sound of the front door opening. Closing her eyes briefly she sighed nervously before walking out of the bedroom to see who had just entered, already knowing it'd be Nick.

"Rachel," Nick said in surprise having not expected her back in the apartment.

"Nick," Rachel spat somewhat angrily.

"I'm so sorry about last night Rachel, I really am. I didn't mean to hit you, I promise. It was just heat of the moment baby, it'll never happen again," Nick said, coming forward to grasp at Rachel's hands, hoping she'd believe him.

"You didn't mean too?" She said sarcastically as she attempted to pull her hands from his.

"I love you Rachel," he said quickly, and upon seeing her softened gaze added, "I'd never deliberately hurt you."

"Nick..."

"Do you forgive me? Please forgive me baby," Nick continued, pulling Rachel closer to him and enveloping her in his arms.

"I forgive you," Rachel said quietly, biting her bottom lip softly, "But if you ever hit me again I will press charges, ya hear?"

"Of course. I'm so sorry Rachel."

"I know."

* * *

_AN: So, my first Scott & Bailey fic. I've had this in my backlog for over a year now and I guess I just decided to throw caution to the wind and publish it. This is kind of an alternate ending to that scene in the last episode or whatever, where Nick and Rachel are arguing and Rachel is drunk. I had honestly thought he'd slap her in that scene so that is where this came from._

_The title comes from a song by the same name, Porcelain Hearts by Nicola Roberts. Brilliant song, check it out._

_Anyway, please review. I'd love to know what you think. :) LT._


End file.
